Dark Lugiel
is the main villain of the Ultraman Ginga Series. He and Ginga were formerly one entity, but were separated after clashing between their point of view towards lifeforms. *Subtitle: *Vict Subtitle: History Shin Ultraman Retsuden 79 Both Ultraman Ginga and Dark Lugiel originated from space which set somewhere in the future. The two were originally one entity however, both Ginga and Lugiel had different mindsets of peace. Lugiel stated that to create an "ultimate paradise", all lifeforms must be paused but Ginga objected, saying that all lifeforms bring prosperity. The two eventually split up with Ginga bearing the light and Lugiel bearing the darkness. Ultraman Ginga Lugiel appeared at the end of a great conflict between the Ultras and the forces of evil and using the Darkness Spark, he committed the action that gave the conflict its name, the Dark Spark War, transforming every Ultra, Alien, Monster, and Choju into a Spark Doll. Even the appearance of Ultraman Ginga and his Ginga Spark was not enough to stop him and the Ultra was also turned into a doll. However, Lugiel was also turned into a doll, locked inside his Spark Device, like the Ginga Spark and the Spark Doll he fell to Earth, taking a host. As a result, he had his subordinate Alien Valky search around the Earth with Dark Dummy Sparks and Monster/Alien Spark Dolls and give them to corrupt minded individuals. The reason for this is it seems was that the Dark Spark gains power from use of the Dark Dummy Sparks. The rest of the Spark Dolls were kept by him on shelves in a dark, eerie room (later revealed to be Kyoko Shirai's room in Furoboshi Elementary School.) Alien Valky also reports back to him from time to time, usually about Ultraman Ginga who he seems to fear and loathe, most likely due to their previous battle. His plan is unknown, but he has commented that 'he' (most likely refering to Ginga) has yet to fully awaken. For some reason, every time a Dark Dummy Spark is used, the light on the Dark Spark glows. After Tomoya switches sides and save Hikaru after their battle, Dark Lugiel sends Tiga Dark to punish him and kill Hikaru. However, even when Tiga Dark grows Alien Valky to assist Tiga Dark, both still defeated by combined effort of Ginga and Jean-nine. Dark Lugiel later sent out Alien Icarus to attack Hikaru's friends, but the new agent also failed. However, Alien Icarus anticipated it its defeat and fought using multiple Spark Dolls and even Ultra Living itself, creating Tyrant to fight Hikaru who had become Ultraman Tiga. However the timely arrival of Jean-nine ensured his defeat. Afterwards, Dark Lugiel summoned Dark Zagi, and Hikaru transformed into Ginga to fight what was Noa's archenemy, defeating him after a collision of their signature rays. Lugiel later retrieved, Zagi's doll, knowing the Dark Ultra might had a potential to their victory, he would not allow Hikaru to possess such power. Dark Lugiel soon sent out Alien Nackle Gray as his newest agent. It was revealed in the latest episode that Dark Lugiel had been in possession of Kyoko Shirai's body the enitre time. When the first Ginga Shrine was burnt down, the principal grabbed hold of the Dark Spark, unaware of its nature and Dark Lugiel, took advantage of the turbulent emotions in her heart, having been driven to depression by news that the elementary school was to be closed down, took control of her. From time to time he fully seized control to perform his dark deeds. Finally, Hotsuma Raido confronted her and told her of her actions controlled by the darkness, to her great distress. Hotsuma then proceeded to purge Dark Lugiel's essence out of her and after some struggling he managed to force the Dark Spark out of her and make it disappear, seemingly freeing Kyoko of Dark Lugiel. However Hotsuma's efforts appear to have been for naught, for soon Dark Lugiel managed to revive himself fully, forcing the principal to summon him, and destroyed the school altogether. Hikaru transformed into Ginga to face his archenemy, but was soundly beaten after having his rise interrupted. Just when all seemed to be lost, Taro managed to regain his full size and rose to challenge Dark Lugiel. Both Dark Lugiel and Taro are evenly matched. However, Taro shields himself from Dark Lugiel's attacks in order to revive Ginga, resulting in Taro being defeated by Dark Lugiel. The villain was shocked to see Ginga revived again. The two then transform their Sparks into an energy ance and took their battle to the moon. At the climax, Dark Lugiel fires the Darkness Special Beam, while Ginga uses Ginga Especially. Despite the beams being evenly matched, Ginga charges Ginga Especially to full power, overpowering Dark Lugiel and thereby defeating him. After Dark Lugiel was defeated, all of the Spark Dolls are presumed to have returned to their universe. Ultraman Ginga S Two years after his defeat, Alien Chibu Exceller started to steal Victorium crystals from the Victorians to get Dark Lugiel's body, whose remains were still on the moon after his fight with Ginga. His reason of doing this is so that both the great brain (Exceller) and body (Lugiel) would combine into one powerful force. Later on, even when Exceller was defeated as Five King by Ultraman Ginga and Victory, Lugiel's body had already begun to revive due to the Victorium energies already sent to his body, as signified by his glowing eye. After he was fully revived, his energy core erupted and rocketed to the Earth where it crashed. Lugiel quickly transformed himself into a travel ball and rushed to Earth where he combine with the Live Base. UPG members horrified that Dark Lugiel had combine himself with their base, taking the Victorium Cannon along and turning into Vict Lugiel. Both Hikaru and Shou transform into Ginga Strium and Victory. They strategised an attack plan by striking his Victorium cannon and swapped each others per battle but failed. Later, One Zero faked her betrayal by setting up the Earth core to release Victorium energies but by the time she reveal her betrayal, Exceller banished her and the Ultra Hosts Hikaru and Shou from Vict Lugiel with the two Ultra hosts transformed and prepare to battle. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired, One Zero removed Shepardon's Spark Doll and quickly return it to Shou/Victory, whom quickly UlTrans it into Shepardon Saber to destroy Victorium Cannon. Exceller quickly met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he reveal himself, with Exceller returned to his Spark Doll state. Lugiel regain control over his body and restarts his plan to froze all lifeform on Earth in order to create an ultimate paradise. He easily defeated the two Ultras and turn them into stone statues. With the surviving humans regains their spirit and the Victorians gave Hikaru and Shou their necklace, they managed to revive the two Ultras and resume fighting Vict Lugiel. One Zero (whom still inside Vict Lugiel) hack and weakened Vict Lugiel. Victory used his Sadola Scissors to slam the monster's chest, followed by an combo electric attack from his Eleking Tail and Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. One Zero fully weaken the monster and the duo Ultras finish Vict Lugiel with Cosmo Miracle Especially at the cost of the android's life. Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! A copy of Dark Lugiel would set to return in this movie, as one of the armies of Etelgar. Data : Dark Lugiel's most powerful attack, Dark Lugiel can charge a spiral galaxy similar to how Ginga charged his Ginga Especially. The Darkness Special Beam is slightly weaker than the Ginga Especially. It's name was not mentioned in the series, but is shown in the PS3/PSVita game Super Hero Generation as Dark Lugiel Shoot. Ultraman Ginga S *Travel Ball: Dark Lugiel can curl himself into a flying ball as means of transportation. *Combine: Dark Lugiel can combine himself with the Live Base to become Vict Lugiel. *Dark Blast: Dark Lugiel can fire an energy blasts from his hands. Use on Mana. *Spark Doll Transformation: Even without the Dark Spark, Lugiel can transform beings into Spark Dolls. He transforms Alien Chibu Exceller with this. *Intangibility: Lugiel can turn himself intangible as a ghost to prevent attacks. Dark Spark Modes.png|Dark Spark Dark Energies.jpg|Spark Doll Transformation Ultra Live.jpg|DarkLive imagesaa oasis,.jpg|Dark Spark Lance Dark Dummy spark 2.jpg|Dark Dummy Spark 994373 10202788495934623 1197757320 n.jpg|Possession Dark Beam.jpg|Dark Energy Beam Host Controlling.jpg|Remote Manipulation Energy Dark Bolts.jpg|Dark Energy Bolts Darkness Special Beam.jpg|Dark Lugiel Shoot SDT.jpg|Spark Doll Transformation DarkE.b.jpg|Dark Energy Bolts - Vict= Vict Lugiel was a colossal monster which resulted when Dark Lugiel's essence combined with the UPG Live Base (mainly for their Victorium Cannon) and Exceller. As stated, Exceller's agenda for this was to obtain a stronger body so both his powerful brain and body would cooperate for invasion. Stats *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Origin: UPG Live Base Spot Powers and Abilities * : After fusing himself with the Live Base, Vict Lugiel now possess the Victorium Cannon which adjusted to his needs, forming his energy core. **Victorium Absorption: Vict Lugiel can absorb large amount of Victoriums and store it inside his Victorium Cannon. **Victorium Cannon Shot: Vict Lugiel can fire a very powerful beam from his energy Cannon. It is strong enough to overpower Victory's Victorium Shot. *Rapid Energy Blasts: Vict Lugiel can fire energy blasts from red orbs all over his body in rapid succession. *Thick Hide: Vict Lugiel's skin is strong enough to prevent damage from physical, beam and ray-based attacks. *Holographic Projection: Vict Lugiel can project a holographic version of his original Dark Lugiel form as means of communication. *Petrification Bolt: Vict Lugiel can fire a red thunder beam from his both hands to turn Ultras into stone in seconds. Weakness Since Vict Lugiel was a cyborg, he is vulnerable to sabotages. VAJDSJSJS.jpg|Victorium Absorption Victorioum Cannon Shot.jpg|Victorium Cannon Shot image.rpsas,s.jpg|Rapid Energy Blasts Thajja.jpg|Thick Hide image.hpajam.jpg|Holographic Projection RBA.jpg|Petrification Bolt }} Merchandise Ultra Monster 500 *Dark Lugiel (2013) **''Release Date: 30th of November, 2013'' **''ID Number: 56'' Ultra Egg *Dark Lugiel (Ultra Egg) TBA Rugiel_Toy_Scans.jpg Ultra-Egg Dark Lugiel.jpg|Ultra-Egg Dark Lugiel 185px-MSjZSRH8M_7MpIb-t4nVFwQ.jpg|Dark Lugiel Spark Doll Victor Lugiel and UPG Base.jpg|Victor Lugiel and UPG Base Victor Lugiel Spark Doll.jpg|Victor Lugiel Spark Doll Trivia *Dark Lugiel's voice actor is Tomokazu Sugita, who also voiced Ultraman Ginga. *The sound effect when Lugiel fires the energy blasts from his chest is the sound made by several Space Beasts from Ultraman Nexus, mainly Pedoleon. *Dark Lugiel's powers seem to mainly revolve around the Dark Spark with only two attacks/abilities having nothing to do with the item. However in Ginga S, he was revealed to have a lot of powers even without the Dark Spark. *Dark Lugiel was the third character to be modelled after Dark Zagi's scrapped Ultimate form, Dark Lucifer preceeded by Ultraman Hikari/Hunter Knight Tsurugi and Arch Belial. Among them, Dark Lugiel is the first one to be non-Ultra. *Ginga and Dark Lugiel's origin resembles the Chinese philosophy Yin and Yang used to describe how apparently opposite or contrary forces are actually complementary, interconnected, and interdependent in the natural world, and how they give rise to each other as they interrelate to one another. This reflected on how Ginga resembles Yang (light) and Dark Lugiel resembles Yin (dark). Gallery Dark Lugiel Ginga.png Dark-Lugiel.png C bikutorugieru.png Ginga_Villain_Promo.jpg DARK_Spark_Held.png|Dark Lugiel(while he possed Kyoko Shirai) holding the Dark Spark darkergale_fullbody_scan.jpg Ginga_Rugeil_Clash_scan.jpg 1468667_480369965416200_1302090190_n.jpg|A close up look of Dark Lugiel's face Ultraman_Ginga_New_Episode_on_November_2013.jpeg|Dark Lugiel appeared on the Ginga Poster, the final villain of Ultraman Ginga series. 1463653 477357825717414 2030996562 n.jpg|Dark Lugiel finally appeared in Ultraman Ginga 1475922_487499461369917_1475322046_n.jpg|Dark Lugiel, having finally appeared in front of Hikaru, the last battle 1467480_487499188036611_1152879048_n.jpg|Dark Spark opening Dark Lugiel face imagejssjsjjsdjdjdj.jpg|Dark Lugiel prepares to summon the Energy Trident from the Darkness Spark. 1465233_491170401002823_800949813_n.jpg 1497771_491206597665870_1253424652_n.jpg|Dark Lugiel and Ginga portraying in front of Ginga latest DVD Blu-Ray episode 1471277 491172644335932 500050976 n.jpg 1499463 491170911002772 1045791018 n.jpg 20131219073517c03.jpg|Dark Lugiel artwork for Ultraman Ginga. img_1542008_64470628_3.jpg img_1542008_64470628_6.jpg 1511270 492171550902708 1519003020 n.jpg 1525007 491826044270592 963682710 n.jpg 1488836 491824794270717 1400431462 n.jpg|Dark Lugiel kick Ginga Dark Lugeil.Own edit..jpg|Dark Lugiel Dark-Lugiel 2.jpg Dark-Lugiel-Ultraman-Ginga.jpg Ginga vs Daek Lugiel.jpg|Dark Lugiel vs Ginga. imagedjjsdjdjdjjiijjjj.jpg|Dark Lugiel claiming Dark Zagi's Spark Doll. Dark Lugiel Remains Glowing.png|Dark Lugiel's remains glowing Dark Lugiel SHG.png Dark Lugiel Shoot - Super Hero Generation.png|Dark Lugiel Shoot in Super Hero Generation 10615537_675935369192991_8098279455196941151_n.jpg Ginga/Victory defeated.jpg Victory a lugiel ewi.jpg Victor Lugiel scan.jpg UPG Line Base to Victor Lugiel.jpg Victor Lugiel.jpg ginga victory vs vic lug.jpg ginga vs victor lugiel.jpg ginga vs lugeil vict.jpg lugiel looks like Zed in Toqger.png vicky vs lug.png epic lug vic battle.png poor hyper dude.png shot is awful.png Dark Lugiel vs Ultraman Ginga.png Dark Lugiel pic.png External links *Ultraman Ginga's site on Dark Lugiel *ダークルギエル - 怪獣wiki特撮大百科事典 - Seesaa Wiki（ウィキ） Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Final Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Cyborgs